First Date
by Double Agent DD
Summary: It was THE day. It was their first date. How will it end up as they haed to Central Town for the day! T rating just in case. More chapters ahead!
1. The Start of the Most Famous Couple

She was getting dressed deciding between the two different outfits she had laid out. It was her first date with Natsume, after six years at the academy. She wanted to look her best. At the age of sixteen, Mikan was a special star and one of the oldest special ability students. As one of the oldest, Mikan had to help teach the young ones when sensei was out on another time trip.

Because of this Mikan was one of the most popular principals there was to help with practice. Natsume even started to become a friendlier person, because she was around him more. But Persona didn't let him give the Dangerous Ability class missions. It was after one of these missions that Mikan had found him…

It was around midnight when Mikan left Hotaru's room. They had to finish their newest group project. When Mikan got near the special star rooms she found Natsume on the floor in front of his room. Mikan stared at him, then she noticed as she started to walk near him that he was covered in scrapes and dried blood. As she went to help him into to his already open room, she heard him talking to himself.

"Um…Mikan…Mikan."

Mikan continued to get him into his room, taking him to his bed. Then she went to get the first aid kit to take care of his wounds. After she returned and started to treat him, she noticed that he had a big gash near his chest. Mikan began to take his shirt off when Natsume grasped her hands.

"What are you doing, little girl?"

"T-treating your wounds, what else would I be doing!"

"Well you could be trying to attack me," stated Natsume with a smirk.

"N-no you pervert!"

"Will you just shut up already and continue."

"S-sure."

As Mikan was treating his wounds she found a lot of scars on his chest. When she saw how many their were, she started to cry.

"Why are you crying polka dots?" stated a tried Natsume.

"Its…it's… all these scars…you got these to protect us from Persona…didn't you?"

"No…"

"Ok…but please stop these deadly missions, I can't stand it anymore. It's driving me crazy!"

"Why do you care, anyway?"

"Because we care about you Natsume. Because I care about you. No, because I-I-I love you!"

"Well that makes sense."

"What?"

"I thought that was why you were here taking care of me, when you could have been asleep in your room by now."

"Ok, then you do not need me. Bye."

Mikan began to get of his bed when Natsume all of a sudden grasps her wrist, pulling her back to the bed.

"Don't go. I want you to stay here."

"Why should I?" stated confused Mikan.

"Because I want you to… and because I love you to."

"What…wait did you just say you love me?"

"Yes. Yes I did, Mikan. So stay with me for the night."

"Um…ok."

Mikan got into the middle of the bed with him. Natsume gripped her by the waist and pulled her into a warm embrace as they both fell asleep.

This was the beginning of Alice Academy's most famous couple.


	2. The Movie

As Mikan was finishing her hair, a knock came at her door when Mikan opened it she was hit with the flash of a camera.

"Hotaru…what are you doing?"

"Getting the before photos. So I can sell them," said Hotaru.

After some bickering and cring on Mikans part…

"Fine, just don't follow us around. I want to have some free time with Natsume."

"Ok…No promises if I see you at Central Town.'

"How…how did you find that out?"

"I have connections…and you haven't shut up about it for the past two days."

Ten minutes later Mikan finds Natsume sitting at their promised meeting stop at the bus stop.

"Hey" said Natsume.

"Hello, Natsume."

"So where do you want to go first?"

"How about the movie theater, so we can see that movie that just came out."

"Sure that's fine, but what movie just came out?"

"The Sorry Little Puppy Comes Home!"

"Um…_I'm so going to regret this later…_Sure."

After the movie, they went to the café next door for lunch…

"Order whatever you want, I'll get the tap," said Natsume.

"Ok… that's nice of you Natsume. I have a question. What did you think of the movie?"

"It was… ok… but next time I choose…Ok?"

"Sure.."

When the waiter arrived, he started to stare at Mikan.

"What I get for you?" said the waiter as he continued to stare at Mikan.

"I'd like…" said Mikan as she was interrupted by Natsume.

"I'd like you to stop staring at my girlfriend."

"Na-Natsume…" stammered a confused Mikan.

"Um..Not to be mean sir but I was the gorgeous lady here what she wanted to eat, not about your personal problems," stated the waiter in a pissed off tone.

"I'd like to see your manager."

"I'm sorry t say but she is currently busy taking care of something at the moment."

"Fine, I'll wait," said mad Natusme.

"Natsume stop this your upsetting the waiter," said Mikan.

"He isn't upsetting me, what is upsettingme s the fact that you are dating him," said the waiter while pointing at Natsume.

"Stop it Drew!" said the manger…


	3. The END

**A/N ** I do not own Gauken Alice, I am not that creative.

I must say sorry for not updating. I have had no time to type this up.

"Sure, I'll just go check on my other tables," stated a slightly scared Drew.

"The manager must be a scary person to shut him up," whispered Natsume.

"H-h-hotaru! What are you doing here?" said Mikan.

"Just doing my job. I am the manager here since I helped give them a new high tech kitchen. I am not happy with how Drew was treating you. He will be punished," stated Hotaru in her professional voice as she left to punish Drew for hitting on her best friend.

"Great! That guy pissed me off."

"Don't say that Natsume, he was just doing his job," said a very concerned Mikan.

"It's not his job to be hitting on my GIRLFRIEND!"

"Wh-what did you just call me?"

"My girlfriend, why do what me to stop?"

"No I like it," stated a very happy Mikan.

"Good! Lets get out of here, I have some place I want to take you before curfew."

Natsume was taking Mikan to the sakura tree, his most favorite place in the school. As they got there, Mikan noticed that there was something lit in the tree.

"Natsume, whats in the tree?"

"A surprise! Come on, I'll help you get up!"

When he got her situated on the branch he showed her the surprise, a locket. This was special because he got it personalized with their names inside. What Mikan would never know was that the locket had a tracking device in it, a new invention from Hotaru. As Natsume but it around her neck, she was starting to blush. When he finally saw how it looked, he went in for a kiss.

"Natsume what are you doing?" asked Mikan as she stopped his kiss.

"Giving you a kiss, so move your hands, Polka- dotted panties girl."

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Mikan as she moved her hands into her lap, as Natsume went and took her lips with his own in a soft delicate kiss. When he was done he moved back and looked in her eyes.

"Was that hard?"

"Huh…" said Mikan as he cut her off.

"I love you… the locket is a token to that, but I want you to know that you are mine. I love you Mikan."

"I-I love you too, Natsume."

Natsume then took her back to her dorm because curfew was no them. But he never let go of her hand on the way there. This was how they ended their first date.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I know the end couldhave been better but I had to finish it before I forgot the plot. Please Review!**

**All comments are great… even flames!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
